


Ice queen

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Clubbing, Cruelty, Early Work, F/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Stockholm, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21557452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Te l’ho detto. Quello non c’entra. In quei giorni io non sono Ethel Sjoberg, posso essere chi voglio. E posso fare ciò che voglio, anche decidere di camminare per chilometri. Oggi tu hai voluto la mia presenza, la presenza della vera me, e la vera me adesso è stanca”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Ice queen

** Ice Queen **

****

Le mattine invernali di Stoccolma erano quanto di più bello esistesse al mondo.

La rarità della luce in quel periodo, rendeva quelle ore una grazia concessa al popolo svedese.

Ethel Sjoberg si era svegliata presto quel giorno. Era andata in Sergelstorg, a prendere un caffè. Non aveva alcuna fretta. Era domenica mattina, il 21 dicembre. Il Natale era vicino e lei, libera dagli oneri della scuola, si sentiva rilassata come mai. Era all’ultimo anno, e nonostante esso dovesse essere il più importante, si era lasciata prendere da una dolce accidia.

Passava le sue giornate vagando per la città. Si divertiva a fingere di essere una turista. Lasciava la macchina vicino al mare, poi si recava nella città vecchia, acquistando le cose più inutili.

Quel giorno no. La sera prima Christer l’aveva chiamata e si erano dati appuntamento nella piazza. Lei si era sentita strappata alla sua beata solitudine.

Non era normale per i suoi diciotto anni. E del resto, era un termine che lei aveva sempre trovato illusorio. Nessuno poteva stabilire ciò che era normale e ciò che non lo era.

Ethel si poteva definire bella. Era piuttosto bassa, magra, con i capelli biondo cenere, corti e gli occhi color del ghiaccio. E gli altri la trovavano anche abbastanza divertente.

Eppure, ultimamente non le andava di vedere nessuno, di creare legami. Si definiva ‘un’eremita che vive in mezzo agli altri’. Christer questo non l’aveva mai accettato. Le era amico, e come tale, la voleva vedere, voleva stare con lei. Voleva penetrare a forza quel muro che lei si era creata intorno.

Quando lo vide arrivare da lontano, tuttavia, non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere.

Era alto, molto più di lei. I suoi capelli erano castano chiaro, e gli occhi verdi. Erano i più vivi che Ethel avesse mai visto.

“Ciao, _tahti_ ” lei continuò a sorridergli. Sua madre era finlandese, e spesso lui fondeva le due lingue scandinave. Chiamarla ‘stella’ poi, era divenuta una consuetudine.

E le piaceva.

Vedeva il suo sguardo quando si fissava su di lei. Era completamente rapito. Ma aveva sempre finto di non notarlo, lo faceva per entrambi. Lui poteva continuare a sognare, lei a vivere.

“Buongiorno Chris” gli rispose, con una giusta dose di freddezza, che il ragazzo ignorò abbracciandola.

“Non fare la stupida. Non ci vediamo da una settimana! Che cos’hai fatto in questi giorni?” le chiese. Lei scrollò le spalle.

“Sono stata un po’ in giro. Se sai viverla, Stoccolma è la città più bella d’Europa” gli disse.

“Da sola?” chiese lui, stranito.

“Quando sei insieme a qualcuno, raramente hai il tempo o la voglia di guardarti intorno. Torni a casa, e l’unica cosa che hai visto è la strada davanti a te. È una cosa che detesto” lui tacque per qualche secondo.

“Sei davvero strana, lo sai?” la ragazza si stizzì.

“Non è che io sia strana. È che voi siete _così_ superficiali” spiegò, con aria altezzosa. Christer non riuscì a rimanere serio, e scoppiò a ridere.

“Va bene Emily Dickinson. Ma oggi sei tutta per me, lo sai vero?” le disse. Lei sospirò.

“Certo che lo so. Ieri mi hai praticamente minacciata!”

S’incamminarono. Lui le prese la mano, e lei decise di lasciarlo fare. Non v’era ragione per cui avrebbe dovuto privarlo di quella gioia momentanea. Di quell’illusione. Camminarono a lungo, finché lei non si fermò in mezzo al marciapiede.

“Sono stanca” affermò. Lui si accigliò.

“Suppongo che durante le tue mattinate turistiche, tu cammini molto di più” le fece notare.

“Te l’ho detto. Quello non c’entra. In quei giorni io non sono Ethel Sjoberg, posso essere chi voglio. E posso fare ciò che voglio, anche decidere di camminare per chilometri. Oggi tu hai voluto la mia presenza, la presenza della vera me, e la vera me adesso è stanca” Christer sospirò. Comprendeva a malapena i ragionamenti della ragazza, ma del resto c’era ormai abituato, e sapeva che contraddirla non aveva molto senso, né grandi possibilità di vittoria. Inoltre, non era sua intenzione contrariarla. Non _quel_ giorno.

“D’accordo. Ti va se ti offro un cappuccino da Starbucks?” le chiese. Lei accennò un sorriso, ed acconsentì. Entrarono nella caffetteria infreddoliti. Ethel si guardò intorno. Gli sguardi maschili si erano irrimediabilmente rivolti verso di lei non appena aveva fatto il suo ingresso.

_La vanità fredda gioiva_

“Vai tu a prendermi il cappuccino? Così io mi siedo” gli disse. Lui acconsentì, come sempre. Trovò un tavolo libero, accanto a due ragazzi. Potevano avere all’incirca vent’anni. Lei sorrise nell’avvicinarsi, ma non appena si sedette il suo sguardo tornò di pietra. Tirò fuori una Marlboro, e si voltò verso il più vicino dei due.

“Hai da accendere?” gli chiese, tenendo la sigaretta fra le labbra con fare sensuale. Il ragazzo la osservò appena per un attimo, poi le sorrise.

“Ma naturalmente” le rispose, col fiato corto, come se avesse appena finito di correre. Ethel lo sapeva, la corsa era lei.

Diede una boccata alla sigaretta, ringraziò con un sorriso, e si mise con la schiena contro il muro, osservando l’interno del locale. Non notando altro che la potesse interessare, fu contenta quando vide arrivare Christer con i cappuccini.

“Tieni” le disse, porgendole il suo e sedendosi di fronte.

“Quanto ti devo?” chiese la ragazza, appositamente. Lui fece un gesto seccato con la mano.

“Non mi devi niente. Avevo detto che offrivo io” lei diede un’altra boccata alla sigaretta.

“Lo so” rispose. Lui si accigliò, ma evitò di commentare.

_La vanità fredda gioiva_

Non parlarono per svariati minuti. Entrambi sembravano assorti, intenti nel bere i loro cappuccini. Alla fine lui si decise ad intraprendere il discorso per cui l’aveva costretta ad uscire con lui.

“Ethel... ti devo parlare” le disse. Lei sembrò appena infastidita, ma non glielo fece pesare.

“E di cosa?” domandò, distratta. Lui sospirò. Sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile.

“Di noi” lei a quel punto alzò lo sguardo. Il suo volto era contorto in un’espressione sorniona.

“Noi, Christer? E da quando c’è un noi?” ironizzò. Lui finse di non cogliere la sfumatura del suo tono.

“Ethel... tu lo sai che io ti voglio bene, no?” le chiese. Lei annuì.

“Certo che lo so. Professi il tuo affetto nei miei confronti da quando ci conosciamo” rispose, acida.

“E sai anche di essere bellissima” mormorò lui. Questa non era una domanda, ma un’affermazione. Un sorriso si allargò sul suo volto, un sorriso tagliente.

_La vanità fredda gioiva_

“Diciamo che non sei il primo che me lo fa notare” rispose melliflua, fingendo modestia.

“Eth... quello che sto cercando di dirti è...” lei lo interruppe.

“Lo so che cosa stai cercando di dirmi” il suo tono improvvisamente si era fatto secco. Si addolcì, meno di un secondo dopo “Usciamo stasera?” gli chiese. Lui fu spiazzato.

“Ethel, io...” provò riprendere il discorso, ma nemmeno questa volta lei lo lasciò concludere.

“Sì o no?” Christer si arrese.

“Come vuoi. Che cosa ti va di fare?” lei sorrise, in segno di vittoria.

“Voglio andare a bere qualcosa. Ho proprio voglia di rilassarmi” lui accennò a malapena una risatina.

“E chi guida al ritorno?” disse, sarcastico.

“Ovviamente io. Lo sai che io resto sempre lucida” il sorriso si spense “Che devo avere il controllo su ogni cosa” il suo tono lo inquietò, ma scacciò via quella sensazione.

Nonostante il suo tentativo sembrasse fallimentare, era speranzoso. Il fatto che lei gli avesse chiesto di uscire insieme quella sera, gli parve di buon auspicio. E avrebbe potuto parlarle. Dirle quello che doveva, sperando che lei non lo interrompesse di nuovo. Uscire da quella prigione di ghiaccio che era lei.

Se ne andarono. L’aria si era fatta più pungente. Lei si strinse nel suo cappotto, mentre il ragazzo sembrava non notare nemmeno il freddo.

“È quasi ora di pranzo” le disse “andiamo a mangiare qualcosa?” lei lo guardò male, come se fosse impazzito.

“Siamo stati insieme stamattina. Ci vedremo stasera. Non esagerare” lo rimproverò, facendolo tacere.

Si diressero verso la macchina di lei, una Saab blu notte. Non parlarono più finché non furono arrivati a casa di Christer, in periferia, la zona di Solna. Ethel fermò la macchina di fronte alla porta. Si voltò a guardarlo, con aria di scherno.

“Ti vengo a prendere io stasera?” gli chiese, sottolineando come sempre il fatto che lui non guidava. Il ragazzo sbuffò.

“Sì, grazie. Vedrai che prima o poi prenderò la patente” le rispose, sorridendo.

“Oh sì, certo. Ti assicuro che quel giorno festeggeremo” rispose, sarcastica. Lui si sporse e le diede un bacio sulla guancia. Ethel rimase immobile, con aria infastidita.

“ _Hei Eth... tanaan_ ”* le disse, uscendo dalla macchina. Poco prima di entrare, si voltò a guardarla, e si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso.

Sorrise anche lei, soddisfatta.

_La vanità fredda gioiva_

Quella sera impiegò parecchio tempo per prepararsi. Era alla folle ricerca della perfezione. Alla fine optò per un maglioncino nero, scollato, e una gonna a pieghe. Troppo corta. Quella che, lo sapeva, avrebbe torturato Christer. Lo andò a prendere, suonò il clacson per farlo uscire. Poi scese dalla macchina, e si appoggiò ad essa con una posa studiata.

Non appena la vide, Christer si bloccò.

Lei sorrise, mefistofelica, guardandolo innervosirsi. Lui si avvicinò lentamente, finché non fu a pochi centimetri da lei.

“Sei bellissima” mormorò.

_La vanità fredda gioiva_

“Questo me l’hai già detto” ribatté lei, rientrando in macchina, sfuggente. Mise in moto.

“Dove andiamo?” le chiese.

“All’Absolut Icebar, in Vasaplan”

“Non ci sono mai stato” le comunicò lui. Ethel sorrise, con sufficienza.

“Vorrà dire che ti ci porterò io per la prima volta” commentò.

Una volta giunti al locale, lei parcheggiò la macchina e scesero. L’aria era particolarmente fredda, ma la ragazza si sentiva scaldata da una sorta di eccitazione. Fremeva. Aveva una sensazione strana riguardo a quella serata, come se stesse per accadere qualcosa di fondamentale. Si voltò verso Christer, squadrandolo.

“Stai bene, vestito così” gli disse, più per malignità che per gentilezza. Lui indossava un paio di jeans, corredati da una camicia bianca ed una giacca di pelle nera. Niente di particolare, ma l’insieme gli conferiva un’eleganza che raramente si poteva riscontrare nel guardarlo.

“Grazie” rispose, raggiante. Cercava di trarre sensazioni positive da ogni atteggiamento della ragazza. E il suo ultimo commento, altro non poteva essere che positivo. Entrarono nel locale, senza dire altro.

Fu come accecante. L’interno era permeato da una luce blu che lasciava spazio alla pura immaginazione. Si domandava come facesse Ethel a muoversi con così tanta sicurezza, in quell’inferno di colori freddi. Quando si sedettero le sorrise.

“Passi dalla Stoccolma antica a... questo?” le chiese, vagamente ironico. Non riuscì a scorgere la sua espressione, ma fu quasi certo che avesse alzato gli occhi al cielo.

“Hai presente le varie Ethel di cui ti parlavo stamattina? Questa è la versione di me notturna. E poi, mi piace questo locale” ribatté.

“Credevo che ti piacesse avere il controllo. E qui, senza nemmeno vedere, come fai?” continuò. Sentì una risata leggera, nonostante il rumore assordante della musica.

“Il controllo sfugge agli occhi Christer” fu la sua enigmatica risposta. Quando una cameriera li raggiunse al tavolo, lasciò che fosse lei ad ordinare. Sentendo aleggiare le parole “rum” e “tequila” sospirò. Tutto sommato lasciarsi un po’ andare, rilassarsi, lo avrebbe aiutato, quella notte.

Erano passate parecchie ore. Christer non sapeva quante. E ignorava anche il numero di cocktail che aveva mandato giù, spinto da Ethel. Ricordava che anche lei aveva bevuto molto, ma che continuava ad essere lucida. Come sempre. La cercava in giro per il locale. Quando riuscì ad intravederla, scorse accanto a lei un ragazzo. Era più grande, doveva avere almeno venticinque anni. Digrignò i denti nel vedere come lei gli era _troppo_ vicina, come le loro labbra quasi si sfioravano. 

Quasi accecato dall’alcol e dalla rabbia, si diresse verso di lei, prendendola per un polso.

“Chris lasciami, mi fai male!” gridò lei. Il ragazzo che le era accanto, guardò l’altro come se fosse un intruso.

“Ci sono problemi?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio. La ragazza, alla fine, sospirò.

“Tranquillo. È un mio amico” guardò male Christer “Torno subito” i due si diressero verso l’ascensore, e andarono in terrazza. Ethel pensò che al ragazzo avrebbe fatto più che bene prendere una boccata d’aria. Quando le porte si aprirono, senza nemmeno considerarlo si diresse verso il muretto che delimitava la terrazza. Si sporse, inebriata dall’altezza e dal freddo. Lui le mise una mano sulla spalla.

“Chi era quello?” chiese, con tono di voce troppo alto. Lei notò che biascicava leggermente.

“Sei ubriaco Christer. Non sei in te. Mi vuoi lasciare in pace?” gli rispose, seccata. Lui se la prese ancora di più.

“Io potrò anche essere ubriaco, ma ciò non toglie che voglio una risposta alla mia domanda: chi era quello?” ripeté. Lei sospirò.

“Era un ragazzo. Anche abbastanza carino, a dire il vero. E tu ci hai interrotti” gli occhi del suo amico si ridussero a due fessure.

“Interrotti? E si può sapere da cosa?!” si allontanò, stizzito “Tu non lo capisci, vero Ethel?” le urlò.

“Abbassa la voce, Christer! E poi, non capisco cosa?”

“Quello che fai alle persone. Come entri dentro, come scavi varchi nei cuori. E che cosa lasci dietro di te? Polvere, e nient’altro. Tu sei bellissima. Ma è la bellezza più fredda e più distruttiva che io abbia mai visto” gridò.

_La vanità fredda gioiva_

Lei sorrise, nell’udire questa descrizione di sé. Le calzava a pennello, non v’era alcun dubbio. E lo sapeva, avrebbe dovuto smetterla di giocare con lui. Ma era attratta come il ferro da una calamita. E la calamita, era tutta quell’adorazione, quel sentimento. Quegli sguardi che il ragazzo rubava al suo corpo, al suo volto. E, Ethel ne era certa, anche alla sua anima. Ma non si sarebbe piegata. Non per lui, né per nessun altro.

“E dunque, che cosa ci fai ancora qui? Vattene, se è quello che vuoi. Se, come dici tu, ti ho devastato. Se il tuo cuore è cenere. Ma non puoi, non ci riesci. O mi sbaglio? Io ti trattengo ancora qui, i tuoi occhi non possono fare a meno di accarezzarmi!” ribatté, alzando anche lei la voce.

“Che cosa sei?” sibilò lui. Lei fece un ghigno ironico.

“Sono un essere umano” rispose, sapendo già che il ragazzo non avrebbe apprezzato. Lui infatti corse verso di lei, bloccandola contro il muretto.

“Essere umano, Eth? E quando mai sei stata un essere umano?” le disse, a pochi millimetri dal suo viso “Sei una macchina. Nella tua mente ci sono ingranaggi, i tuoi occhi sono di cristallo. Perché nessuno possa leggerci dentro, non è così?” lei, mettendo tutta la forza che poté, riuscì a ribaltare le posizioni.

“Puzzi di alcol, Christer. Gradirei che la smettessi con questa farsa” sibilò. Lui scoppiò a ridere. Salì in piedi sul muretto, guardandola dall’alto.

“Tu pensi che tutto quello che fanno gli altri sia una farsa. Le opere d’autore, quelle le puoi recitare solamente tu, mia dolce Lady Macbeth. E sei come lei. Ammali, conquisti, sai spingere un uomo a compiere quanto di più truce esista al mondo. E poi te ne vai” la sua voce assomigliava pericolosamente ad un ringhio. Lei lo vide barcollare, ma non si scompose.

“Scendi di lì Christer. È pericoloso” lui si chinò, quanto bastava per essere nuovamente vicino al suo volto”

“ _Sinulla on edessa keiju ja noita sydan”_ sibilò. Lei storse il naso.

“Tu ami questa strega Christer, non te lo dimenticare mai” gli disse, con astio. Lui si avvicinò ancora di più, sfiorandole le labbra con le sue. Rimase così per qualche secondo, prima di allontanarsi nuovamente, e tornare eretto sul muro.

“Sei dolce. Mi aspettavo che le tue labbra sapessero di veleno” dichiarò, con un sorriso, come un folle. Si voltò. Stoccolma dall’alto era meravigliosa. E, guardandola bene, letale. Proprio come lei. La guardò di nuovo “Ti amo, Ethel” mormorò.

_La vanità fredda gioiva_

La ragazza non seppe mai se si volesse lasciar cadere con un gesto teatrale. In quel momento, mise un piede in fallo, e cadde. Passarono pochi secondi, dopodiché un tonfo sordo echeggiò nell’aria. Lei chiuse gli occhi, infastidita dalle grida dei passanti. Si affacciò. Alla vista di quel sangue, versato in suo nome, non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere. Non guardò a lungo. Non era uno spettacolo particolarmente piacevole.

Era suo amico. Era morto. L’amava.

Svariati pensieri le frullavano per la testa, ma uno in particolare si faceva largo prepotentemente.

_Un uomo si era ucciso per il suo amore_

Scese al pianterreno, poi si avviò verso la macchina. Aveva bene impressi gli occhi di Christer nella sua mente. Insieme alle sue parole, che ora sembravano volare nel vento insieme al suo ultimo respiro. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra. Lei riusciva a sentire quel veleno che lui andava cercando. Si guardò nello specchietto, prima di mettere in moto. L’aveva stregato, e lo sapeva. Partì, sentendosi la donna più bella e più crudele sulla terra. Effige di entrambe, un ragazzo morto sull’asfalto, di cui nessuno avrebbe mai ricordato il nome.

_La vanità fredda gioiva, un uomo si era ucciso per il suo amore_

*“ _Ciao Eth... a stasera”_

_**”Hai il volto di una fata e il cuore di una strega”_


End file.
